


The big apple

by MissCellophane



Series: Prompt/Fic requests [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Invasion, Identity Reveal, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter goes full on mama bear, Set in an ongoing au but not a part of the main series, Tags May Change, bit of angst, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Fic request -  "Maybe you can do a fic where Mai gets kidnapped or held hostage during a battle and New York gets to witness just how strong spiderman really is."(Set in my AOMPK universe but can be read as a one-shot)





	The big apple

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request by: Superherogeek1 (I apologize that this took so long. Also, I changed a couple things but I hope you still like it)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything
> 
> Full request - Can I make fic request tho? Maybe you can do a fic where Mai gets kidnapped or held hostage during a battle and New York gets to witness just how strong spiderman really is. Like Peter gets super pissed and basically goes into angry protective mama spider mode and starts savagely tearing apart the robot or beating up the villains. And basically it takes Thor and two super soldiers to pull him away and restrain him because of his super strength.
> 
> I can imagine how New york is watching as a God and 2 super soldier pull spiderman off the poor villain as spiderman is crying and screaming how they need to let him go and that "he hurt his baby and he needs to save her." Even though she's already saved and with Harley on the sidelines.  
Eventually new York gets to witness a soft moment when spiderman is crying as he hugs a terrified but uninjured mai to him while Harley hugs them both.
> 
> \- Btw, you could do a chapter 2 after that of a press conference so they can "set the record straight".

Mai looked around the time square in awe. 

“This place is so big!” She said as her eyes darted from billboard to billboard.

Harley’s lip twitched upwards “Yeah, I know. I was shocked too.”

Mai tugged on his hand “Look! Look! It’s Mama!” She said, pointing to an image of Spider-Man swinging on a web.

Peter looked up from his cellphone, Tony had been texting him constantly about how boring his meeting was and unlike Harley (Who had simply blocked Tony’s number after the tenth text full of nothing but the bored emoji), He was actually trying to get Tony to focus on his meeting. He did not need Pepper giving him that look of disapproval from feeding Tony’s bad habit of ignoring his job, again. He followed Mai’s gaze to the billboard above them, it was indeed Spider-Man and on it, he was swinging around the statue of liberty.

“Oh, I remember that. Pepper had me look over some papers for a travel agency that wanted to use me on their advertisements.”

Mai turned to him with a quirked brow “Did you even try them out first?” She asked.

Harley snorted, not even trying to hide his grin “Yeah? Did ya?”

Peter huffed, “If you must know, Pepper and Friday looked into them for me.”

“But did _you_ try them?” Mai pressed.

Peter pinked a little as he shook his head.

Mai sighed “Mama.” She complained, “You always said I need to try things myself before I make an opinion!”

“She’s right Pete. You do always say that.” Harley added teasingly.

Peter crouched down so he was eye level with Mai “How about this? We can all try them out together? You okay with that?” He asked.

Mai hummed, thoughtful “Will we get to go to the Statue lady?”

Peter’s lip twitched upwards “Yeah, We can-”

He was cut off by the sound of a loud screech. He stood up quickly, spinning on his heels in the direction of the noise.

People started running around them trying to get away.

“Harley, Get Mai out of here.” Peter sharply told him.

Harley nodded, picking Mai up and started in the opposite direction.

...

The fight had been going on for nearly an hour now and Peter was getting really annoyed. He had to call in the rest of the avengers because there was no way he could take all six of the massive flying alien things himself. He wasn't even sure what they _were_, just that they were massive and completely annoying.

He tried to keep an eye on Harley and Mai but the fight kept dragging his attention away until finally, he heard a scream. 

He froze and swung to a stop, looking down below to see one of the alien creature had knocked Harley over and grabbed ahold of Mai. 

He felt his whole body tremble with anger and worry.

“GET THE HELL OFF HER!” He shouted angrily as he swung in their direction.

“Peter! Calm down. We’ll save her!” Tony called over the com.

Peter was going to listen but then Mai screamed again, tears pricking at her eyes as the thing raised her up and shook her. Peter’s mind blanked and the next thing he knew, he was hitting the thing with all his strength, it let out a screech and let go of Mai. Peter’s eye went wide and he jumped after her, catching her in his arms as he passed. Peter curled around her and made sure they landed with him first. They rolled a bit before stopping. Peter uncurled and immediately started looking her over worriedly.

“Are you okay?” He asked breathless from the landing.

Mai nodded, a small tremble shaking her body then her eyes widened “Mama look out!” She exclaimed loudly.

Peter crouched over her just in time for the alien monster to barrel over them, it’s claws lightly scratched Peter’s back. He bit back a moan of pain.

“Mama?”

“Pe-Spider-Man!” Harley shouted as he ran over “Oh my god, are you okay!?” 

Peter hissed and handed Mai over to Harley.

“‘M fine.” He stood up “Harls, Get Mai out of here.”

Harley looked him over with concern “Are you okay? That was a pretty nasty fall? And your back-“

“I’m fine! Get Mai out of here.” Peter narrowed his eyes onto the alien beast as it swung back around, heading right back his way “Now!”

Harley, despite obviously wanting to say more, heft Mai into his arms and ran for cover.

Peter was trembling with rage. 

“You are going to regret going after my daughter!” He said before jumping up and slamming his fist right into the things face. Due to it flying full force at him and the fact that Peter didn’t hold back, the thing got launch right back into one of his fellow alien buddies causing them both to go crashing into a building. They flopped off the side onto the ground, landing with a loud thud.

“Karen? Are they dead?” He asked as he started moving for another one, there were only three left as Thor and Tony took one down already.

“No, they seem to be unconscious.”

Peter felt slight relief at that. 

Great, if they could take that and only be knocked out then he wasn’t holding back.

He shot a web at a building and headed for the next nearest one. 

Thor, Clint, and Steve were attacking it but it kept flying out of the way before they could get a good hit in. He didn’t feel too bad when he slammed his feet into its side making it squeal. He shot a web at its wing and tugged, it hit the building behind him pretty hard, he then threw it into the building opposite, repeating that process twice.

“Peter!” He heard Tony call through the com “Calm down!”

“These things nearly killed Mai!” He growled, “I will not let them get away with it!”

...

“Shit, he’s going to kill them!” Clint cried out.

“And that’s a bad thing?” Thor asked curious.

“For him? Yes. He’s the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Not the I’ll kick you into next Sunday and bury you there Spider-Man!” Tony answered worriedly.

“We need to stop him.” Steve said as he watched Peter zero in on the second to last alien.

“How?” Thor asked.

“Grab him!” Tony huffed, “I would do it but I’m a little preoccupied! Shit, Loki! Don’t hit me!”

“Sorry, I will try to be more careful.”

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Was Tony's doubtful reply.

Clint groaned as he turned to Steve and Thor, “Guess it's up to us.” 

“Will he really kill them?” Steve asked worried, not once taking his eyes off of Peter as he hit and swung his legs into the massive thing repeatedly. 

“Do you want to find out?” Clint retorted before turning to Thor, “Right, I’m gonna need you to catch him. Alive preferably.” 

Steve shoved him without looking “So not the time Clint.”

Clint shrugged “Just trying to be sure. Alright, let’s go catch us a spider.”

Thor nodded in reply then jumped onto the roof of a car then over to the other one, Clint and Steve shared a look then followed after him.

...

Peter saw nothing but red in his vision as he slipped around the winged beast, shooting his webs around him until it couldn’t move and started to fall, he used his strength to knock it harshly into the side of a building like he did with the others to knock it out.

Another one came out of nowhere and started to dive-bomb him. 

He tried to shoot his web at it but realized quickly that he had run out of liquid and he cursed, jumping out of the way.

"Spider-Man! Stop!" Steve called out from below.

He ignored him, climbing up the side of the building as he dodged the winged beasts attacks. He turned and jumped at the beast, hitting it with his leg. It screeched and flew downwards, Peter following it.

Clint shot an arrow at him and he shifted out of its way.

He used his momentum from jumping off the building to slam his fist into the beast side as it also dodged an arrow from Clint, it flew into the ground with a loud thud.

It screeched before passing out, Peter flipped of it onto the ground. 

"Thor! Now!" Steve shouted as he threw his shield at Peter. 

Peter flipped backward in surprise, right into Thor's grip.

"No! Let me go!" Peter screamed angrily, "There's still one more!"

Steve ran up and grabbed his flailing legs. Peter only struggled more, his constant movement making it difficult for Thor and Steve to get a proper hold on him.

"Calm down! You're going to end up hurting yourself!" Steve warned.

"Man of Spiders, please stop!"

"They hurt my daughter! They hurt Harley!" Tears were making Peter's voice thick, He nearly managed to rip out of Steve's and Thor's grips. 

"No! Don't do it, Peter!"

"They can't get away with this!"

"And they won't!" Steve tightened his hold, obviously straining.

"Thor! Help! I can't hold him back for much longer!"

"I am trying! I can't keep him still." Thor replied with a grunt.

"Peter! Relax! They're safe now! They're safe!" Tony told him as he ran over.

"I can't let them-"

Tony stepped out of his suit, pulling Peter into a hug, he tensed before slumping into him, tears pricking his eyes, "They hurt them." He choked out.  


"I know kid, I know. But they're safe now."

Steve let out a breath of relief as he and Thor cautiously let go of Peter, sharing a look with Tony.

"They're safe." Tony repeated gently to the sobbing man.

"Mama?" Mai called out with a sniffle as she and Harley walked over.

He tugged out of Tony's hold and over to Mai, tearing off his mask as he did so “Are you okay?” He breathed out, hands cupping her face as his eyes looked her over.

“I’m fine.” She insisted then she turned to Harley with a frown “Are you okay daddy?”

Peter pulled her into a hug, glancing over to Harley with obvious concern “Baby?” He asked. He felt his whole world tilt in the few seconds it took Harley to respond, a wiry grin slammed it back into place and he breathed out in relief.

“I’m okay too. A little banged up but I’ll live.” Harley replied with a wave of his hand as he knelt down to join the hug “I’m sorry Mai.”

Mai’s brows furrowed “What for?" She pulled back to look at them both with a bright grin “You saved me! Again! You’re my heroes.”

Peter softened, sharing a fond glance with Harley as he replied, “We will always save you, Mai.”

“Yeah kid.” Harley ruffled her hair much to her annoyance.

“Hey, not my hair!”

Peter huffed a relieved laugh.  They were gonna be okay.

“Uh, Pete. Not to ruin this cute moment but-“ Tony started as he walked over, “You do realize you’re still in public right?”

Peter tilted his head to look at him “Yeah why?”

Tony stared at him, expression deadpan, and gestured to his face.

Peter raised a hand to feel his own face only to pause, his eyes widening “Oh.  _ Oh _ .” He glanced around to see people with their phones and cameras out, pointing and whispering to each other.

“Well, shit.”

...

“-You all know why we're here.” Tony said over the crowd of reporters “Spider-Man will be out in a moment to explain everything that happened yesterday.”

"Does Spider-Man have a kid!?"

"Is Spider-Man married!?"

"Who was that girl he saved!?"

"Is Spider-Man unstable?"

"How strong _is_ Spider-Man?"

Tony stared over the sea of reporters, "As I said, Spider-Man will be out in a moment to explain." He cleared his throat and gestured off to the side.

Peter took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage "Uh, hi?" He started.

He winced as a bunch of questions and accusations were shouted loudly at him.

He held a hand up "Please! Let me explain everything."

He took a deep breath "First of all," He paused then removed his mask "My name is Peter Parker and I am Spider-Man."

The shouting and questions resumed, making Peter mentally wince at the volume.

This was gonna take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: misscellophane-ao3


End file.
